Network video cameras may be present within a network. For example, a local area network may include one or more connected network video cameras that capture video of the physical environment in which the network exists. Privacy concerns may exist when a user expects that a video camera is not recording, but cannot be certain. For example, a user may not know whether a camera is in fact recording if a lens of the camera is exposed. As a result, the use of network video cameras may be limited due to the lack of certainty of privacy when recording is not desired.